ready for it
by Clan Uchiharu
Summary: Porque en definitiva, la mejor opción para mi corazón siempre fuiste tu y agradezco al cielo que estés conmigo


**Bueno, es mi primer fanfic de shugo chara, mi primer amuto, espero sea de su agrado lo hice especialmente para mi hermanita jessi que esta enamoradisima del amuto ^^ bueno espero les guste  
>y la cancion es im think im ready de katy perry <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I'm used to opening my own doors and splitting the checks<strong>**  
><strong>**He introduced me, was always just a friend**

_Acostumbrada a__abrir__mis__propias puertas__y__división de__los controles__  
><em>_ Él se__me__presentó__,__era__siempre__sólo un__amigo_

Siempre había tenido en claro lo que era de mi vida, siempre en la primaria y parte de la secundaria fue así, pretendiendo ser alguien más para complacer a los demás, siendo alguien que yo no era, y recuerdo perfectamente con quien si fui real, si era yo.

Ikuto tsukyiomi.

A pesar de sus infinitas bromas, y de todo lo que me decía para molestarme él fue el único quien en verdad conocía mi verdadero yo, y nunca pude verlo así.

Tan sumida estaba en aquel sentimiento erróneo por Tadase, que no me di cuenta de los verdaderos sentimientos que en mi había ni quise aceptar los tuyos pensando que era otra de tus bromitas pero en verdad que me dio un golpe al corazón cuando me dijiste que te ibas, tampoco supe cómo manejarlo y sin más te fuiste de mi lado dejándome sola.

**I bought a new dress; he never noticed****  
><strong>**always falling for these bad boys, such a challenge.**

_He comprado__un__vestido__nuevo__,__él nunca se da cuenta__  
><em>_Siempre__cayendo__por__estos chicos__malos__,__como__un__desafío._

Después de mucho tiempo, después de casi 3 años regresaste, y todo era igual que antes o no tanto, pues yo sabía que te amaba y ahora no sabía qué era lo que tú sentías.

De vez en cuando salíamos a pasear en compañía de Utau y Kukai, y aun cuando yo traía puesta ropa nueva y pensada en el nunca se dio cuenta, en ocasiones siento que estas molesto cuando me ves salir con alguien más, sobre todo cuando dices que esos chicos eran malos, que no eran los adecuados para mi, y yo no sabía si me lo decías por si aun me amabas o por simple consejo.

Eres tan extraño.

**I'm getting tired, of cleaning up after them****  
><strong>**I think I'm ready to be a woman**

**Oh love, I think I'm ready****  
><strong>**Ready for it****  
><strong>

_Me__estoy cansando__,__de__purificarme__después de__ellos__  
><em>_Creo que__estoy__lista__para__ser__una mujer_

_Oh__amor__, creo__que__estoy__lista__  
><em>_Lista para ello_

Cada vez me siento mas y mas cansada de todo esto no se qué hacer, aun cuando ha pasado un año de tu llegada no me dices nada, sigues actuando como siempre, me sigues haciendo tus bromas pervertidas, me sigues cuidando, sigues ahí.

En mis pensamientos, en mi corazón; un lugar de donde no se si algún día podre sacarte.

Recuerdo que alguna vez me dijiste `_apúrate a crecer'_ en su momento no te entendí pero hoy si lo hago, tu deseabas estar conmigo y después de muchos repasos mentales hoy yo quiero lo mismo, se que eres quien es el dueño de mi corazón, sin duda siempre fuiste, eres y serás tú.

Contra todo pronóstico me invitaste a salir, yo claro que acepte no viéndome tan obvia de lo deseosa que estaba porque ese día llegase

Salimos algunas veces en un tiempo, un día íbamos al parque a pasear, otro al cine, uno a la playa y de vez en cuando a comer a algún restaurant.

Cada vez sentía que me enamoraba más de ti.

Y podía decir que ya me sentía lista para estar contigo.

**You were such a surprise****  
><strong>**An unexpected gift****  
><strong>**Said I was pretty, and I believed it****  
><strong>**Not really used to all this attention**

_Fuiste__una__sorpresa__  
><em>_Un__regalo__inesperado__  
><em>_Dijiste que yo__era bonita__,__y yo__te creía__  
><em>_En realidad, no__ era __para__toda esta__atención_

Siempre fuiste mi amigo, uno muy valioso, me cuidaste, me aconsejaste, me amaste siempre.

En una de nuestras salidas una en las cuales más me avergonzaste con tus bromitas, estábamos esperando a que la gente terminara de salir de la sala de cine en la cual nos encontrábamos para no ir con todo el tumulto de gente, voltee a mirarte para ver si ya podíamos salir y tú estabas con esos ojos cautivadores mirándome tan deliciosamente que no supe que decir y sin esperarlo me diste un beso en la frente y me dijiste que era preciosa subiendo los colores a mi rostro.

**Told myself I don't deserve you****  
><strong>**And this is just a phase****  
><strong>**Could I get used to, being loved the right way?****  
><strong>**I wanna argue, but there is nothing to say**

_Me dije__que__no te__merezco__  
><em>_Y esto es__sólo__una__fase__  
><em>_¿Podría__acostumbrarse,__ser amado__de la manera__correcta__?__  
><em>_Me gustaría argumentar__,__pero no hay__nada__que__decir_

Un día te vi platicando con una chica, era muy bonita y según lo que me dijo Utau quien iba a un lado mío ella era la chica más inteligente de la región 3 escolar, y pensé que no te merecía, y recordé las veces que te dije cosas terribles

¿De verdad merecía estar al lado de alguien tan especial siendo yo una simple mujer?

Me sorprendí enormemente, cuando te diste cuenta que estaba ahí y con una disculpa a la joven y otra a Utau me llevaste de la mano a un parque quería replicarte pero no tenía en realidad que decirte menor cuando te sonreíste y me besaste tan delicada y hermosamente.

**Oh love, I think I'm ready****  
><strong>**Ready for it****  
><strong>**Ready for it****  
><strong>**Oh love, I think I'm ready**

_Oh__amor__, creo__que__estoy__lista__  
><em>_Lista para ello__  
><em>_Lista para ello__  
><em>_Oh__amor__, creo__que__estoy__lista_

Aunque no me hubieses pedido que fuera tu novia yo no podía estar más feliz de pasar mi tiempo contigo, siempre ibas por mí a la salida del instituto, causando envidia en mis compañeras al ver que un universitario muy guapo y sexy fuera a recogerme diariamente, caminábamos lento para tener más tiempo para nosotros, de vez en cuando salíamos y en ocasiones cuando te colabas en mi habitación como antaño nos quedábamos acostados en la cama, besándonos o abrazados, sin omitir tus bromas y comentarios y yo sin evitar regañarte por ello.

**Cuz you send me flowers, when there's no occasion****  
><strong>**Yeah we talk for hours, you still wanna listen**

_Porque me envías__flores__,__cuando no__hay__ocasión__  
><em>_Si__hablamos__por__horas__, tu todavía quieres escuchar._

Desde el día en que logre pasar el examen de la universidad me envías flores aun cuando no es fecha de algo en especial, sorprendiéndome y llenándome de una felicidad inexplicable y sobretodo tus detalles en todo momento conmigo.

Cuando logramos platicar sin pelearnos podemos durar toda la noche y tu aun quieres escuchar lo que tengo que decir, y me encanta como me abrazas desde atrás, sentados en mi cama, tu acariciando mi cabello y pidiendo que siga con la plática cuando la detengo solo para ver las emociones en tu rostro.

**Won't hold it against me if I just need you to hold me tonight****  
><strong>**My mother always told me that you'd show up one day****  
><strong>**So scared to feel this way but love, I think I'm ready**

_No se__espera__que__contra__mí__si__yo__necesito que__me__sostengas__esta noche__  
><em>_Mi__madre__siempre__me__dijo__que se__iba a presentar__un día__  
><em>_Por lo tanto__ tengo __miedo__de__sentir de esta manera__, pero amor, creo__que__estoy__lista_

No esperaba nada de lo que me ha pasado, ni aquel maravilloso día en que formalmente me pediste ser tu novia, y me regalaste un collar con un pequeño gatito de plata, a pesar del miedo que siento por amarte de esta manera no quiero que termine nunca

Pero puedo decir que estoy muy satisfecha de todo lo que ha pasado en nuestra vida por eso hoy el día de nuestra boda te dedico esta canción para que sepas que estoy lista, que estoy lista para ser mujer, para ser tu mujer.

**Ready for it****  
><strong>**Ready for it****  
><strong>**Oh love, I think I'm ready****  
><strong>**Ready for it****  
><strong>**Ready for it****  
><strong>**Oh love, I think I'm read**

_Lista para ello  
>Lista para ello<br>Oh amor, creo que estoy lista  
>Lista para ello<br>Lista para ello  
>Oh amor, creo que estoy lista.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>al final no me ha convencido del todo pero bueno, espero mejorar para la proxima y que les haya gustado.<strong>

**Por cierto se supone que son los pensamientos de amu el dia de su boda con Ikuto, se que esta algo nada que ver con su personalidad pero en su mente siente que puede expresarlo libremente y le esta cantando esa cancion a Ikuto ^^**

**(Esa idea la saque de mi prima que se casi y ella y su novio se dedicaron una canción) :p**


End file.
